Caught
by mad-hattres
Summary: AU. Ludwig is a young Nazi Soldier who is captured by the Americans and tortured for secrets that he does not know the answer to. sorry for the crappy description
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig looked at the American man with all the strength that he had left in him.

"What are you planning on doing, Herr Alfred."

Alfred looked at Ludwig with disgust, "Just what you've been doing to those Jews in your camps you nazi." Alfred's voice was calm, which worried the young German because Ludwig knew that if Alfred's voice was that calm the pain of his beating would be worse. Ludwig had only known what he had heard about the glorified labor camps from the soldiers in the Third Reich and from the papers, Ludwig himself wasn't a high officer and that information was classified but his older brother, Gilbert, was a SS officer who works in one of the camps Ludwig worried about what would happen to his brother if he was caught by the Americans. Ludwig meet the American's stern blue eyes framed by glasses.

"I don't even know what goes on in there, I'm not a high ranking official like mein bruder, but he's always been good at running from things so you wouldn't even have the time to ask him."

Alfred smirked evilly. "Bruder? You have a brother?" Alfred lifted Ludwig's chin to keep eye contact but the German fell silent not wanting to say anymore. The American knew he found a weak spot something to use against Ludwig. "Answer me. Do you have a brother?" Alfred spat but Ludwig stayed silent. The American hit Ludwig in the head with the butt of his gun and felt glee when he saw the blood fall, "Now will you tell me?"

Ludwig glared at Alfred, "Nein."

Alfred took a whip that had been found on the German and hit Ludwig in his bare chest, his shirt was so tattered that it fell discarded to the floor days ago, the whip hit on of Ludwig's many previous lacerations from earlier beatings, and Ludwig let out a slight groan of pain.

Alfred smiled, "Now will you tell me?"

Ludwig kept his gaze to the ground, "Nein, I will not."

Alfred frowned slightly, Ludwig had been getting beatings and starved for about roughly three weeks now normally a soldier would have given in by now but the stubbornness is what made Alfred like this assignment even more.

**A/N: Review please I'm unsure if I should continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed and Alfred was starting to become annoyed at Ludwig's persistance. If Ludwig didn't want to talk he wouldn't not matter how long he was starved for or whatever amount of time he was beat for. Alfred didn't like that fact, he was usedto soldiers giving up quickly and he was starting to learn he preffered soldiers weiker then Ludwing, easier to break but less fun, the only thing Alfred liked about Ludwig was the fact that he gave Alfred an excuse to work on new technichs of torture and an even better excuse to on the torture longer.

Ludwig had began to grow weaker from the beatings and the starvation. Apprantly his captours wanted to keep him just on the brink of like, simply giving him enough food and water to keep him alive and weak. The Alfred American often would leave him alone long enough for minor injuries to heal and then would come and beat him until old wounds were reopened and more recent wounds would be made worse. Ludwig had been close to telling the secrets his brother sometimes spilled in his sleep or while he was drunk, but Ludwig knew he couldn't betray his country or his brohter.

Alfred often left the small room where he kept Ludwig disapponted, every time never feeling he had gotten even close to Ludwig telling him anything. To Alfred Ludwig seemed fully intent on not telling him anything and fully capable of that task.

Alfred walked with a cat of nine tails whip adorned with as much broken class as you could fit into the large whip. Ludwig looked up his corner that he sat in and sheilded his eyes from the bright light. Alfred stood by the stairs as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. When his eyes were fully ajusted he walked over to the German and knelled down to meet his gaze.

"Have you had enough yet?" Alfred smirked and cracked the whip.

"Nein." Ludwig's voice was starting to grow weak and waver as all the beatings and starvings has started to catch up with him.

Alfred smirked when he heard Ludwigs voice wavered because he knew he was getting closer to breaking him.


End file.
